Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin
Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin Returned in August of 9y. Adelrune, by being spit out from Bambi's mouth, which is...poetic to say the least. They can't remember much about their past life except being a Knight Commander and dying...but they're hoping that the mists will repeal and give them something to remember soon... Known Information On the September Gathering, 9y. Adelrune, Séagdhanin recovered more memories of their old life, like remembering their husband Morgan, and two daughters Moire and Eithrig after making flower crowns with Sir Theodore, and turning their marriage ring toward themself. Among other things, they happened upon Mhairi, and Deaglan who Returned on the first night of the gathering, to Séagdhanin's dismay. They brought tales of Cestral with them though, and informed that the family, is well, which brought Séagdhanin much relief. Beyond that, the past gathering Séagdhanin was seen collecting many kinds of materials to help outfit the Cestrals in town and has the workings of an economic powerhouse, as well as a capable leader in the field. With Deaglan, Séagdhanin made sure sure that no one on the South Line fell in the battle with various sea creatures. The November Gathering, 9y. Adelrune, was the grand opening of Séagdhanin's new venture "The Golden Kilt" a north bar specializing in specialty cocktails and drinks. Needless to say Séagdhanin spent most of their time there, and had a great time doing so! The Yule Gathering of 9y. Adelrune created a rift between Séagdhanin's sense of duty and their need to take care of those that call them "Da" or any similar term. This was the first gathering, since Returning, that Séagdhanin died and misted; needless to say, they viewed it as a personal failure and a failure to those around them with Cahan and Robin having both died in the interim. They saw pain come from many a folk, having lost King Syltane, being hurt by a long time enemy, and watching loved ones fall forever...Séagdhanin wavered in their heart, but still fights for their family in fear of losing another of their own. Status * As a Crown Knight of Cestral, Séagdhanin has 4 pins of Status Allies * Idrissa "Idris" Cobblemagne * Murdina nic Seónaid * Cahan * Caera * Korrigan * Boudicca * Moira McDermott * Fletcher * Amorette Leblanc * Kormacc Foxglove * Prexiel MorningTide of Bastion * Doc Silver * Edward Marastine * Hektor Rose * Lil Lew! * Deaglan * Mhairi * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Corvus Vorin * Ser Corvus Uldraven * Granuelle O'Conaill * Hakkaua * Belladonna Rue * Mieletassa Eluriel * Kethrii * Aislynn * Laurel Bay * Robin Enemies *Vicaul and Dacians cause some discomfort because of old conflict, but Séagdhanin can see past it all Obituaries *None! ....yet Rumors (Please Add Rumors!) *It is rumored that Sir Séagdhanin has started a new religion under the flag of Lhedgi, a most often forgotten Cestral deity. * Sir Séagdhanin has exceptional armies and leggies. It's how they won the Boarding Action/Mutiny game. * After falling asleep under a tree three times to no avail, they tied the ribbon on themselves. * It is rumored that Ser Séagdhanin will do anything to collect herbs, including rip through a rift in time and space to enter another dimension. * Séagdhanin is V * Séagdhanin has hosted many drinking contests. Rumour has it they've grown tired of using regular ale for the contests and switched it for pickles and Drir Blood. There are no winners here.. * Not only do they run the Golden Kilt, but they've also got a golden heart <3 * Sir Séagdhanin is actually everyone's grandpappy. We just don't know it yet! * It's rumored that if Sir Séagdhanin serves you a drink, you won't be able to feel the emotion of sadness for the next 30 minutes minimum. * Secret whispers of those who know many things seem to indicate that Ser Séagdhanin is a leader among one of the more notorious local gangs. Quotes * "Well, thes es what ets like ta be alive.." * "Ye obviousley dedn't take my lesson ta heart!" Character Inspirations * Genn Greymane (before he was a honkadonk) * Chiron * A Bagpipe Wake Up Call Soundtrack https://open.spotify.com/user/protoss777/playlist/2z07vvIk6j1SZip7UpvtCv